Recueil d'OS - Crossover PJ & HP
by MelissaFanfic
Summary: Un recueil d'OS - Crossover sur Percy Jackson et Harry Potter ! Bonne lecture !
1. Premier Os

****Voilà le premier OS-Crossover de ce recueil.  
J'espère, que vous aimerez.  
Bonne lecture.****

* * *

 ** **Premier Os :  
****

-

Katie Gardner rangeait tranquillement les livres, qu'elle venait d'utiliser pour ses recherches personnelles en Botanique. C'était l'un des derniers moments, qu'elle passait à Poudlard. Elle venait juste de terminer sa septième année.

Elle regarda rapidement l'heure, en poussant un léger soupir. Elle devait rentrer chez-elle, mais elle n'avait pas envie. Elle ne voulait pas retourner dans un Monde en guerre, dans un Monde sans lui. Elle pouvait ignorer la vérité en étant élève ici, alors le retour à la réalité était dur.

Elle salua une dernière fois Madame Pince, puis elle rejoignit ses amies. Normalement, elles devaient l'attendre près de la Grande Salle. Hors, Katie les trouva dans le parc. Elles ricanaient près de l'eau.

-Je croyais que vous deviez m'attendre dans la Grande Salle, dit-elle en arrivant.  
-Luna voulait observer les... Hum... Les quoi ? demanda Hermione à Pansy.  
-J'sais plus... Elle est partie depuis une vingtaine de minutes...  
-Où est-elle ? demanda Katie.  
-Dans un arbre, dit Ginny en haussant une épaule.  
-Oh...

Katie s'installa près de ses amis, un léger sourire sur le visage.

-Je ne veux pas retourner chez-moi, dit-elle dans un murmure.  
-Idem... Je ne veux pas quitter Poudlard, dit Hermione.  
-Vraiment ? Drago sera heureux de savoir, que tu ne veux plus vivre avec lui, dit Pansy avec un léger sourire.  
-N'importe quoi... De toute façon, il ne te croira jamais.

Je ricanais légèrement, alors que Pansy et Hermione commençaient à se "disputer".

-Alors... Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, après Poudlard ? nous interroge Ginny.  
-Je vais emménager avec Drago, puis je vais commencer des études pour devenir Médicomages, récita Hermione.  
-Vivre avec Blaise et... Mmh... Peut-être avocate... Sinon, je vivrais grâce à mon héritage, dit Pansy.  
-Je... Je... Je ne sais pas.

C'était un mensonge, Katie savait parfaitement... Elle allait devoir se battre pour sa survie, encore. Elle allait abandonner le monde magique, pour le monde mythologique. Pourtant, elle venait de mentir. Elle le dira jamais la vérité sur ses parents, sur sa vie, sur son monde.

-Tu ne veux pas faire des études en Botanique ? demanda Hermione.  
-J'adorerais, répondit Katie rêveuse. Mais... Non... Je vais sûrement m'occuper de ma... Mère...  
-Et... Côté mec ? demanda Pansy. Toujours rien ?

Katie soupira. Elle était horriblement amoureuse de son petit-cousin, un fils d'Hermès. Mais... Il était parti en guerre. Au début, elle recevait ces lettres, mais depuis quelque temps... C'était un silence de mort. Elle appréhendait énormément son retour à la colonie, elle ne voulait pas entendre la triste vérité. Elle ne voulait pas le savoir mort.

-RAS, dit-elle.  
-Tu devrais tenter ta chance avec Pollux. Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui. Et je suis sûr qu'il t'apprécie énormément, dit Ginny.

Katie grimaça légèrement. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, parce qu'il était de la famille, il était de son monde. Pollux était son seul repère.

-Pollux est comme un frère pour moi, dit-elle simplement. Il n'y a rien de plus.  
-Peut-être pour toi, mais pour lui...

Katie ricana. Elle avait juré de ne rien dire, alors elle ne dirait rien. Pollux lui en voudrait, si elle avouait qu'il était gay. Luna arriva, en regardant autour d'elle.

-Nous devrions partir. Les calèches seront bientôt là.

Katie et Hermione grimacèrent. En retournant vers Poudlard, elles croisèrent le reste de la bande. Il y avait Harry, Blaise, Drago, Neville et Pollux. Ronald ne parlait plus aux filles, depuis la mise en couple de Drago et Hermione. Il avait aussi très mal pris, le couple de sa soeur et de son meilleur ami. Drago passa automatiquement son bras autour de la taille de sa petite-amie. Alors, que les autres leur donner juste la main. Pollux et Katie étaient les seuls célibataires de la bande.

Ils montèrent dans les calèches, puis dans le train. Katie observa tristement le paysage défilé, elle disait réellement adieu à sa vie de sorcière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, toi ? lui chuchota Pollux.  
-Retourner à la colonie... De toute façon, notre place est là-bas... Poudlard était juste... Un moyen d'échapper quelque temps à la guerre.  
-Tu... Tu veux affronter tout ça ? Les morts ? Apprendre la mort de nos amis... Apprendre la mort d'Annabeth ? De Percy ? De Will ? Tu veux apprendre la mort de Travis ?

Katie le fusilla du regard.

-Ils ne sont peut-être pas morts. Pas tous, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.  
-Tu n'en sais rien.  
-Toi non plus, répliqua-t-elle.

Après cette légère dispute, Katie se sentit coupable. Pollux ne voulait pas rentrer, parce qu'il savait que son frère était mort. Katie, elle... Elle espérait. Elle souhaitait de tout son cœur, les revoir, le revoir.

-Deux mois Katie... Il t'aurait écrit, murmura Pollux avec tristesse.  
-Il est vivant... Je le sais, dit-elle alors que les larmes s'invitaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Elle sortit rapidement, pour revenir calmer et changer. Elle avait enfilé un pull, son pull et un jean.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes le sept ? demanda Drago en souriant.  
-Tu sais apparemment mieux que nous... dit Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait le sept ?  
-Vous venez à notre créma... commença Drago avant de froncer les sourcils.  
-Illère, finit Hermione. C'est "crémaillère", mon cœur.

Drago eu un léger sourire, en resserrant sa prise autour de la taille d'Hermione.

-Pas de problème, dit Pansy en souriant.  
-Idem pour nous, dit Harry en tenant la main de Ginny.  
-Katie ? Pollux ? demanda Hermione en souriant.  
-Non. Désolée. J'ai un truc à faire, dit Katie.

Hermione perdit légèrement son sourire, avant de le perdre totalement avec le refuse de Pollux.

-Mais... Pourquoi ?  
-Je suis occupé... J'accompagne Katie.

La fille de Déméter tourna son visage vers lui. Elle était énormément soulagée.

-Vous savez... Si vous sortez ensembles, vous pouvez le dire, intervient Drago.  
-Je ne sortirais jamais avec Katie, les mecs.

Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel.

-Cela n'arrivera pas. D'accord ? Je suis gay ! G-A-Y !

Un léger silence s'installa, avant qu'Hermione ricane légèrement.

-Tu aurais dû nous le dire ! On a dû être hyper lourds, dit-elle en souriant. Katie le savait ?  
-Ouais, je savais...  
-Alors... Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda Pansy.  
-On va... Rendre visite à des amis. On ne sait pas vraiment, quand on rentrera...  
-Peut-être, jamais, dit sérieusement Katie.

Son sérieux fit rire ses amis, ils pensaient qu'elle blaguait. Le train arriva finalement à destination. Katie se frotta légèrement les yeux, fatiguée par le voyage.

-Il savait que tu l'avais ? demanda Pollux en désignant son pull.  
-Non.  
-Tu avais volé, un voleur ? dit-il amusé.

Elle ricana légèrement, essayant d'ignorer l'utilisation du passé dans les phrases de Pollux. Katie prit Hermione dans ses bras, puis Ginny, Pansy et Luna. Elle embrassa les garçons, en gardant un faux sourire sur le visage. Elle voulait juste fondre en larmes.

-Katie... murmura Pollux.

Katie lâcha ses amis du regard, pour regarder ce que lui montrer Pollux. Au milieu des sorciers, il y avait Travis Alatir.


	2. Petite blessure

****Petite blessure :****

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a fait ça ? a murmuré Percy Jackson.

Annabeth Chase a resserré son bandage, avant de relever la tête et de lui sourire.

-Parce qu'on est amoureux ? a-t-elle proposé.

Les lèvres du brun se sont étirées, puis il a secoué la tête.

-On devrait rentrer... Tu dois montrer ta blessure à Will.  
-Percy, a-t-elle soupiré. Nous ne sommes même pas à la moitié...  
-On terminera notre voyage plus tard, a-t-il marmonné.  
-Mais... On aura une autre quête, a-t-elle répété sur le même ton. Comme d'habitude...  
-Annabeth, a-t-il dit durement Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre pour une stupidité.  
-Notre voyage n'est pas stupide, a-t-elle répondu en croisant les bras.

Il s'est penché, remettant soigneusement l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

-Pas notre voyage, a-t-il dit. La possible infectassions de ta blessure…  
-On peut peut-être se trouver un hôtel et...

Percy a poussé un profond soupir.

-Annabeth...  
-Et, a-t-elle reprit. Peut-être qu'avec une dose de nectar…  
-Je ne veux pas... Je n'ai pas envie de risquer ta vie.  
-Tu es un grand dramatique, a-t-elle marmonné en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle a déposé ses mains sur le sweat de Percy.

-S'il te plaît... Je veux essayer, a-t-elle supplié.  
-On n'a même pas de quoi se payer une nuit à l'hôtel, a-t-il marmonné.

Elle a froncé les sourcils, avant de croiser de nouveau les bras.

-Tu me mens... Je croyais que tu ne me mentirais jamais.  
-Je ne... Écoute... J'ai de la famille dans les environs et... On peut peut-être...

Annabeth a penché la tête, en gardant les sourcils froncés.

-Tu veux qu'on débarque dans ta famille ? a-t-elle répété.  
-C'est mieux que l'hôtel... Et...

Il a passé une main sur sa nuque.

-J'aime l'idée d'officialiser de plus en plus, a-t-il murmuré.

Annabeth a embrassé le brun, avant de coller son front sur celui de l'homme.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Annabeth a observé la jeune femme, en haussant les sourcils.

-C'est ta cousine ? a-t-elle murmuré.  
-Euh... Ouais.  
-Et le jeune homme ?  
-Son copain, a répondu Percy en haussant une épaule.  
-J'avais deviné... Mais... Est-ce que tu le connais ? a-t-elle demandé.

Le brun a secoué la tête, avant de se racler la gorge une nouvelle fois.

-Est-ce qu'on est comme ça quand on s'embrasse ? a murmuré Percy.  
-Je... Je... Je n'espère pas, a répondu Annabeth.

Quand les mains du jeune blond se sont installées sous le tee-shirt de la brune, Percy a écarquillé les yeux.

-Eh ! a-t-il hurlé.

Les deux adolescents se sont reculés, se prenant quelques meubles.

-Pe... Percy, s'est exclamée la jeune fille.

Ses joues étaient devenues rouges, alors qu'elle replaçait correctement ses vêtements.

-Salut Hermione, a-t-il répondu plus sèchement. La porte était ouverte, on a pensé que vous aviez peut-être quelques problèmes.

Il a fixé le jeune homme.

-Apparemment, c'était juste à cause de l'excitation.

Annabeth a détourné le regard, en se mordillant les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

-Euh... En fait... On... Euh...  
-Enchanté, je suis Drago Malefoy, s'est exclamé le blond en s'avançant.

Percy l'a observé rapidement avant de serrer sa main.

-Percy Jackson.  
-Le fils de Poséidon ? a demandé Drago en haussant un sourcil.

Annabeth a tourné la tête rapidement, dévisageant l'homme.

-Euh... Oui.  
-Il le sait, a marmonné Hermione. Je suis désolée... J'évite de cacher des choses à Drago.

Percy a jeté un regard à sa petite-amie, puis il a hoché la tête.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, a-t-il marmonné. J'ai prévenu Annabeth pour ta particularité.  
-Annabeth ? s'est exclamée Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Oui, a dit celle-ci.  
-Tu veux dire, a commencé la sorcière en souriant. Tu sors enfin avec ta Annabeth ?  
-Ouais... Où sont tes parents ?  
-En voyage.

Percy a dévisagé sa cousine.

-Tu en profites donc pour inviter ton copain ? Tu n'es plus si sérieuse.  
-Évite d'être grossier.  
-Percy, a reprit Annabeth.  
-Drago, a marmonné Hermione.

Les deux adolescents se sont jugés du regard.

-Je vais préparer du thé, s'est exclamée Hermione. J'ai hâte d'entendre les raisons de votre visite !

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

-Comment as-tu fait pour te blesser ? a demandé Drago en bandant la jambe d'Annabeth.  
-C'est un coup d'épée, a-t-elle grimacé.  
-Nous sommes tombés sur quelques... Crétins.  
-Tu es médecin ? a demandé Annabeth en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Presque, a-t-il dit avec un sourire. Je passe mon diplôme dans quelques jours.

Hermione a déposé un plaid sur les genoux d'Annabeth.

-Donc... Vous êtes en voyage ? a demandé la sorcière.-Exactement... On voulait voir le Monde, a murmuré Annabeth en souriant. -Pour l'instant, nous ne sommes pas vraiment sur la bonne voie, nous n'avons même pas visité un seul musée, a déclaré Percy en souriant légèrement. -Toi ? Tu comptes aller dans un musée ? a demandé Hermione. -Annabeth adore les musées et… -Comment peux-tu arriver à le traîner là-bas ? a-t-elle coupé en se tournant vers la blonde. J'ai essayé toute mon enfance ! -Elle triche, a-t-il marmonné. -C'est à dire ? -C'est la fille d'Athéna... Elle arrive à m'embrouiller les idées avec des plans.

Les lèvres d'Annabeth se sont étirées.

-Vous avez une destination finale ? a demandé Drago.  
-Nous allons en Grèce, a-t-il répondu. Voir les monuments.  
-Vous devez parcourir un sacré bout de chemin, a affirmé Hermione. N'empêche... C'est étonnant que votre colonie vous autorise à partir. Quand j'ai discuté avec Sally, elle m'a assuré que tu n'avais pas le droit de partir « comme ça ».  
-On n'a pas le droit, a confirmé Annabeth en souriant légèrement.  
-On n'avait pas envie de demander une autorisation spéciale. On avait envie de se sentir libre, pour changer.  
-Quand on retournera à la colonie, on va être punie pendant des siècles, mais...

Percy a déposé sa main sur celle de la blonde.

-Le jeu vaut la chandelle, a-t-il complété.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle  
****  
-Alors ? a demandé Hermione en se redressant.

Percy a remonté la couverture, recouvrant presque totalement sa moitié.

-Quoi ? a-t-il répliqué.  
-Tu vas lui demander quand ?  
-De ?  
-Évite de faire l'idiot, a-t-elle dit en levant les yeux au ciel. Il y a quelque temps, tu m'as dit que tu l'emmènerais en Grèce pour la demander en mariage.

Les lèvres de Percy se sont étirées.

-J'avais treize ans.  
-Et ? Je suis persuadée que tu as une bague dans la poche de ton manteau.

Le jeune homme s'est redressé, puis il a attrapé son manteau.

-Vrai, a-t-il dit en sortant un écrin.

La brune a ricané.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi, Percy.  
-Moi aussi, a-t-il murmuré. Même si j'admets que j'aurais aimé rencontrer l'élu de ton cœur, sans… Tripotages.  
-Drago est vraiment adorable, a-t-elle murmuré. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais...  
-Mais ? a-t-il demandé en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi tu as dit "mais" ?  
-Nos amis et nos familles ne sont pas vraiment… Heureuses pour nous.  
-D'où la visite pendant l'absence de tes parents ?

Malgré l'obscurité, Percy l'a observé acquiescer.

-Je m'en fiche, a-t-elle murmuré. Je pense sincèrement que c'est l'homme de ma vie.  
-Et lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ? a demandé Percy.  
-Il m'aime aussi, a-t-elle murmuré. Et… Même s'il pense que je ne le sais pas… J'ai remarqué qu'il est souvent absent… Il va visiter des maisons… Des maisons avec…  
-Des jardins, des escaliers et des magnifiques balcons, a-t-il récité.  
-Exactement, a-t-elle ricané. Il visite mon type de maison idéale.

Petit silence.

-On devrait dormir, a murmuré Percy.  
-Comme nos moitiés, a répondu Hermione.  
-Mmh...

Après les dernières paroles d'Hermione, les lèvres d'Annabeth et de Drago se redressèrent lentement. Pendant un instant, Annabeth songea aux maisons qu'elle essayait de dessiner et Drago repensa à la merveilleuse bague de son arrière grand-mère, qu'il avait soigneusement caché sous son oreiller.


End file.
